


Can't This Be Better

by jar3c_lol



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ABO, First Time, M/M, first heat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar3c_lol/pseuds/jar3c_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin的第一次发情，Arthur表示抵抗不住</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't This Be Better

**Author's Note:**

> 【因国内事件，存文到此处】

Part 1.Oh, Wonderful.

 

Arthur今天早上醒来的时候感觉有点不对劲。

 

他闻到一种奇特的花香，让他全身痒痒的。这很不寻常，因为他不记得他对哪种花过敏，如果这样，那他的敌人又会多一个关于他的把柄。

 

他从他的大床上坐起身，眯着眼适应着阳光，打量着自己的房间。

 

一切都看起来很正常：皮带还在床头柜上，地牢的钥匙……一个也没少。书桌还在窗户边，公文在一侧整齐地摆好，羽毛笔也在原来的地方，柜子也没有被打开的痕迹，门也关的好好的。红色的窗帘被拉开了，阳光就从那里洒进来，让整间屋子都暖暖的。多么舒适，他这么想着，桌上还有我丰盛的早餐——

 

等等，这里有点不对。

 

Merlin准备的早餐？Merlin居然准备了早餐？那个一天到晚不干正事的Merlin准备了早餐？整天泡酒馆的Merlin准备了早餐？那个笨手笨脚的Merlin进来放了早餐，拉开了窗帘，整理了文件，在这期间没有碰倒任何东西吵醒我？Arthur的脑子迅速的运转着，努力消化这不太寻常的事实。

 

Merlin一定是被人下咒了。

 

Arthur因为这个愚蠢的想法咯咯地笑了起来，他想下床，去吃他“难得一见”的早餐。他的双脚刚落地，他就注意到一件事，他又突然回到被子里，像是这样就可以掩盖这个尴尬的事实。

 

他勃起了。

 

他不能就这样出去，今天他还要练习射箭，并且他的大家伙显然不会善罢甘休的。他挫败的坐回床上去。快点解决，他这么想，握住了他的根部。

 

他开始急促的活动着他的手，抚慰着自己。这时那种花香味甚至更浓了，一丝不漏的钻进了他的鼻子，让他硬的更厉害了。他现在才认出那是一个Omega的味道。

 

这真是太绝妙了，他讽刺的想，加快了手上的频率。

 

他好久都没有这种感觉了，就连他和Gwen在一起的时候也没有这种感觉。Gwen是个Beta，所有的仆人都是Beta。这时Uthur定的规矩，因为Camelot绝对不会允许有仆人发情而让那些Alpha贵族“被误导的”标记了他们。这的确不是什么理想情况，不是吗？但是，这怎么解释那个气味呢？据他所知，Camelot的贵族都是Alpha或者Beta，并且仆人们都是经过检查的，确认是Beta的，怎么会——

 

噢，当然了，Merlin。

 

Merlin没有经过检查，他是Uthur直接任用的！如果Uthur还活着的话恐怕也会气个半死，自己定下的规矩，可最终还是让一个Omega到城堡里来了。这简直跟放进一个巫师一样可怕！

 

不过，噢，Merlin，他怎么会没想到呢？凭着他饱满的嘴唇和随时随地都是水汪汪的黑色眸子，怎么会是个普通的Beta？更别说他苍白的皮肤和突起的颧骨。他应该听着这种想法，他不应该让自己陷得更深了。可是他的思维现在好像不听使唤了。

 

当他回想着Merlin弯下腰去捡他弄倒的花瓶的景象时，他发现自己毫不争气的射了。

 

他克制住因快感而颤动的身体，重重得躺回到床上去。

 

这一天还能更美好些吗？

 

***

 

Part 2. Mistake by mistake.

Merlin今天醒来的时候有点不对劲。

他今天起的特别早，这很不寻常，因为平时他都睡到快中午，有时Arthur甚至都会冲到他这里来把他揪下床，不然Camelot有史以来最糟糕的男仆的称号也不是白来的，其他人都很惊讶怎么他还没有被辞退。

总而言之，他今天起的特别早，他想起Arthur今天有射箭练习，为了不再被用作剪靶子，他决定今天还是干好他本分内的事。他忽略了他身上的燥热感，起身去厨房送早餐去Arthur那里。

好了，第一个错误。

与往常一样，他想偷吃刚烤好的面包——这不能怪他，看他已经那么瘦了！与往常一样，厨娘毫不客气的从他的手里夺过了面包。他只好乖乖地拿起给“尊敬的殿下”的早餐，离开了厨房。

他端着盘子，轻手轻脚的进了房间。不要碰倒任何东西，不要碰倒任何东西，不要碰倒任何东西，他在心中默念。Arthur的起床气很重，上次他还拿一只银杯子砸他呢，这次Merlin可不想遭罪。

Merlin小心的把盘子放好。这是他感觉更热了，今天这是怎么回事？他有些烦躁，于是他决定打开窗户透透气。他走到窗边，打开窗户，伸出脑袋接受着微风的洗礼，丝毫不知道风把他的气味吹的满屋都是。

显然他不知道自己怎么了。

好吧，第二个错误。

他感觉自己的燥热感减少了一些，于是他缩回脑袋，正好看到还在床上熟睡的金发混蛋动了动身子，发出了惬意的哼哼。

“皇家大笨蛋，”他在心里说。

他的目光扫到柜子上的一堆衣服上。“皇家大懒猪。”Merlin叹了口气，“我救了你的命，还要为你干苦力，上天怎么这么不公平。”他略带嘲弄的想着。事实上，他并不觉得不公平，他知道他是为Arthur而生的，无论是做他身边笨手笨脚的男仆，还是他背后英勇无畏的法师，他都可以去做，他也不会想改变。一切都是为了Arthutr。

也就是那个现在还在睡觉的蠢猪。

既然他现在还是Arthur的男仆，还是干好本分的事吧。他抱起那堆衣服，准备那去洗。他闻到了一种青草与泥土，还带着阳光的味道。

Arthur的味道。

他抱着戏服，悄悄退出房间，朝洗衣房走去。

好吧，第三个错误。

也许是最大的错误。

///

当他双腿一软倒在洗衣房的时候，他才意识到他不仅仅是浑身发热，他的第一反应是：他被下咒了。可这几天他都在城堡里，除他以外再没有巫师了。他以为是发热，念着咒语想要解除这个该死的症状，可他的身体丝毫没有降温的意思。

如果他当时没有想着要去洗衣服，他现在应该躺在自己的床上，喝着Gaius给他准备的药。

可他现在绝望的躺在地板上，为他异常的身体反应感到深深的恐惧。他觉得他的四肢像灌了铅一样重，浑身酸软无力，动弹不得。同时他的身体烫的快要燃烧起来，感官也变得异常敏锐，一阵微风都能给他的身体带来一阵战栗。他又闻到了那个味道，带着青草，泥土和阳光的味道。

Arthur的味道。

接下来Merlin惊恐的发现有他的下体有液体渗出。那里怎么应该会有液体！他把手探到下面，发现他的裤子已经湿了一片，下体也硬的厉害。伟大的法师Emrys也会有不知道的时候。

正当他绞尽脑汁的回忆Gaius的书里关于这种症状的描述，有人突然推开了门。

“M-Merlin…”

***

 

Part 3 The Final Straw

当Arthur从他与右手一起经历的一次最美妙的高潮中回过神来的时候，他突然意识到Merlin——准确来说是一个发情的Omega——在一个满是Alpha的城堡里晃悠。

Merlin！一个Omega！

光是想象Merlin被某个无耻的贵族标记都让Arthur坐立不安了。

Merlin是他的！不管是男仆还是其他。

Arthur腾地从床上跳起来，胡乱套上几件衣服，顺着那个气味寻找。他发现自己的下体又无耻的站了起来。“Damn it，”但现在的重点不是这个，他得先找到Merlin。

///

当他推开洗衣房的门，看到Merlin满脸痛苦地在地上扭动这身体，他觉得老天在跟他开玩笑。Merlin的口水兜早就被扯开，衣领的线也散乱着，领口大开，露出他因燥热而泛红的肌肤。他一只手也是探到身下，扯着自己的裤子，浑身不舒服的动着。他可以清楚的看到Merlin的裤子被他自己的液体给弄着湿湿的，空气中浓烈的Omega的香气让他感到眩晕。他想立刻扑到地上的那个Omega上，不顾有人会闯进来的危险，挺进他的身体。但他心中代表理智的小天使飞了出来——上帝啊别在现在——告诉他不能这样。

Arthur觉得他脸上的表情应该很狰狞，他半天就挤出来一个词。“M-Merlin。”

地上的人猛地一惊，睁着他大大的眼睛惊恐的看向Arthur，像一只迷失的小鹿。

Arthur真想一头撞死，好从这种折磨中解脱出来。

“我怎么了？”Merlin颤抖着说，声音里充满恐惧。

“Merlin，你——你发情了。”Arthur一字一字的说。

“我——什么？”

“额，你现在不能带在这里了，我——咳咳——”尽管Arthur想要远离这个显而易见的“诱惑”，但他不能冒这个险，他不能让其他人发现Merlin，那是绝对不能接受的。“来，我带你离开这儿。”Arthur一面说着，一面抓开一个被单包裹住Merlin。当Arthur的手不经意中碰倒他裸露的皮肤时，他们两人都打了个寒战。

哦不，大事不妙。

Arthur浑身的血液似乎都涌向了两个地方：一个是他的脸，一个是他硬的发疼的下体。

Arthur抱起看上去一脸痛苦的Merlin——等等——以最快的速度把他自己的房间。

不要问为什么不送Merlin到Gaius那——那里太远了。

也不要问为什么在路上没有碰到一个人——今天可是Arthur的幸运日。

噢，快闭嘴吧。

Arthur看着Merlin在自己King-size的大床上扭动这身体，留下自己的味道——Arthur发誓要烧光上面所有的床单，不然难保Arthur不会在上面打飞机打到手软。他不想这么年轻就纵欲过度，他还有治理国家的重任。

他很想立刻离开这欲望之源，很显Merlin是第一次发情。而他需要他。

一个Omega！第一次发情！

上帝真是对他宠爱有加。

“Merlin..你需要脱掉你的衣服…”Arthur从牙缝里挤出这句话。

Merlin发出一声压抑的闷哼，顺从的解开了他的裤带，缓缓的扯下被汗水——或者还有前液——浸湿的裤子。Merlin无法抬起上身，只能在床上扭动身体，露出他白皙的大腿肌肤。

某人现在应该要流鼻血了。

Arthur发誓他再也不会睡那张床了。

这个值得讨论。

“Arthur...”Merlin的声音里带着哭腔，“我为什么会这样？”

现在真的不是一个普及Alpha，Beta和Omega的时候。

“Merlin”Arthur现在才意识到他一直紧紧的贴着墙。“你是个Omega，你发情了。”

“我知道，你说了很多遍了。”Merlin有点恼怒的抱怨，但此时他听起来更像是在撒娇，“但那是什么意思？”

“意思是你在这个时候会有强烈的…性冲动。”说真的他必须向他解释这一切么？“你会散发荷尔蒙，那会吸引Alpha。”Merlin不可能不知道这些！

“所以…你是个Alpha？”Merlin问，声音颤抖。

Bingo，被你猜中了。

“是的，Merlin，我是个他妈的Alpha。”Arthur有点难堪。他不想去问Merlin是怎么知道的，考虑到他有一个很明显的反应来证实——

“但你不能…你有Gwen了…”Merlin说，听起来很失望，也很痛苦。“我不能…这样不好…不行…可是…”他有些语无伦次。

“不，Merlin，不是的。”Arthur向前走了一步——什么？——“我可以。”

事情正朝着Arthur没有预料到的方向发展。

或者是他想要的方向？

不，Arthur，不行…这是不对的，”Merlin看起来更痛苦了，“我能自己…我需要忍受多久？”

好吧，Arthur不能眼睁睁的看着Merlin这么痛苦，而自己却帮不上忙。他的骑士精神哪里去了？

“你不用忍受这些，”Arthur走向前，现在床尾，“你不需要忍受任何东西，我可以帮你。”

他看见Merlin眼中一闪而过的欣喜和激动，随即又被迟疑取代。“不，Arthur...我不...Gwen...”

Gwen是Arthur现在最不想听到的名字了。

“操，快闭嘴吧。”

Arthur的嘴唇重重的压在Merlin上，把他还没能说出口的“不”变成了一声长长的呻吟。Arthur迅速撬开Merlin的牙齿，舌头伸进他的口中，填满口腔内的每一寸空间。Merlin浑身僵硬，不安的抓着Arthur的衣服。

Arthur才意识到他过于强硬了，他不想逼迫Merlin做任何他不想做的事。他拉开他们之间的距离，Merlin的眼睛紧闭，温热的呼吸喷在Arthur脸上。

“你需要这个。”Arthur改变了语调，温柔的说。

“但我——”Merlin睁开眼，显然被眼前的人吓了一跳。“但是——”他自己都没能完成这个句子。

“你需要这个。”Arthur坚定的重复了一遍。

“嗯。”Merlin小声说，不敢看Arthur的眼睛。

“我不会伤害你的，相信我。”Arthur说。

Arthur再次贴上Merlin的嘴唇，这次是轻柔的，小心翼翼的。Arthur用舌头舔舐Merlin的唇，像是在试探。感受到Merlin僵硬的身体渐渐放松，他将Merlin的上唇吸入口中，慢慢的吮吸，像在品尝他的味道。那的确是樱桃味的，他想。

Arthur这次是百分百的温柔：他一边吻着他的唇，一边用舌头舔过他的每一颗牙齿。他真的不想毁了Merlin的第一次。

想到这一点，他的下体狠狠的颤了一下，空气中Omega的香气，那种属于Merlin的特有的香气全部涌进他的鼻腔，让他难以呼吸。他觉得他的理智正在渐渐离他而去，他不知道他还能撑多久。

他把舌头探进Merlin的口中，不想之前的那么粗暴，他温柔的，又霸道的掠夺Merlin口腔里的每一寸空间，让每一寸都充满着他的味道。这时Merlin也开始笨拙的回吻他，用舌头轻轻舔着他的舌头。Arthur同时更加激烈的吻着他。

Arthur抓着Merlin的手，把它们推到头顶，把Merlin压进床里。Arthur的唇离开了Merlin的，现在在轻舔着他的耳垂，顺着向下，脖子，锁骨。他吮吸着锁骨上的一块皮肤，留下淡淡的红晕。那块皮肤对他的吸引力之大，他想就这样咬下去，标记他。但是不行，还不行。

Arthur抓着Merlin的衣服下摆，把他的上衣推到胸上，露出他的胸膛，同时亲吻着他的脖子。他看到Merlin的乳头已经是挺立着的了。他抬头看了Merlin一眼，眼前的景象让他差点就射出来。

Merlin仰着头，眼睛微张，里面充满水雾，眼神迷离。他的嘴唇因为刚刚的亲吻而变得红润，墙面的津液在阳光的照射下显得很水嫩，因为Arthur手上的动作发出阵阵呻吟。当他发现Arthur在看着他时，他咬紧下唇，用一种渴求的眼神看着Arthur，蠕动嘴唇像是在说些什么。

“Please...Arthur....”

这是Arthur的最后一根稻草。

Arthur快速的将唇贴上了Merlin的一侧乳头，用力的吮吸着，满意的听到Merlin发出的因为激动而颤抖着的呻吟。他吮吸的如此用力，他都在怀疑会留下很深的痕迹，不过他也管不了那么多了。他的另一只手抚上了他的另一个乳头，轻轻的揉捏着，让Merlin很不舒服的扭动着身体，在他的呻吟里夹杂着他的名字。

“Arthur..Arthur...En..”

他知道Merlin不能再忍了，他也是。

他一把拉下Merlin湿透的内裤，握上了Merlin的下体，急促的上下套弄，没有几下Merlin就呻吟着，射在了他的手里，背弓起来不住的颤抖。Arthur在Merlin射出来的时候吻住了他的嘴唇，吞下了他的每一声呻吟。

Arthur把那只沾满Merlin精液的手拿上来，放在Merlin嘴边，他立马顺从的舔光了上面所有的液体。Arthur也要解决一下自己的事，Merlin知道。

“现在我要给你做扩张了。”Arthur说，在确保他的手指已经足够湿润的时候——也许没那个必要，Merlin那里流出来的液体已经够多了。

“我知道，”Merlin小声说，声音颤抖。

Arthur将手探到Merlin的股缝里，找到了那个位置。天呐那里的液体真多。他试着伸进一只手指，可是Merlin实在是太紧了。

“放松，我会轻轻的。”Arthur看着Merlin，轻声安抚他。

“我知道，我知道。”Merlin回答，脸色潮红。

Arthur又吻上Merlin，感受到他身体变化，他又尝试伸进一只手指，这次对了。

Merlin发出一声闷哼，表情很痛苦。“我弄疼你了么？”Arthur担心的问。

“不不，只是…有点不习惯。我可以承受的。”Merlin说。

“告诉我，我会停下。我不想伤着你。”Arthur说。

“我会的，你没有。”Merlin说。

Arthur艰难的动了动那根手指，Merlin闭上眼，但是什么也没说。Arthur于是继续运动那根手指，在Merlin未经开发的后穴里抽插着，慢慢的做着扩张。感受到好像松了一点后，他又加入了一根手指，两根手指在他的后穴里，这使得Merlin皱紧了眉头。Arthur加快了速度，他不想让Merlin对此只感受到痛苦，他在寻找那一点的位置。

当他的手指碰到某一点的时候，Merlin猛烈的颤抖了一下。他知道他找对了地方，不断的刺激着那一点，让Merlin软下去的下体重新站立起来。一波波快感向Merlin袭来，使他大声的呻吟，Arthur趁此又加入了一根手指，现在是三根手指在Merlin体内。但是Arthur知道，这还远远不够。

他不断的刺激着那一点让Merlin不住的颤抖，Merlin觉得自己又要射了，他抓住Arthur的手臂，恳求着，“求你了…我需要你…”

Arthur一下都没有抚摸自己，听到这话，他迅速的将自己的下体解放出来。当Merlin看到Arthur的家伙后，他咽了口口水。他们还应该做一下扩张的。

Arthur将Merlin的一条腿抬起来，搭在肩上，把下体贴近他的股缝，那只手还停留在Merlin体内。“我现在要进入你了，”Arthur呼吸急促，他俩都重重的呼吸着，急切的想要对方。

“我能承受的。”Merlin说，蠕动着臀部。

“好，”Arthur迅速的抽出了停留在Merlin体内的那只手，把自己的下体插了进去。

Merlin毫不遮掩的叫出声来，眼泪一下子涌了出来，浑身都绷紧了，Arthur感到自己的下体疼的厉害，“放松，Merlin，放松，”Arthur安慰他，声音急促。“如果你不想——”

“不，Arthur，”Merlin打断他，喘着粗气，很显然是在承受痛苦，“我——我需要这个，你也是。”  
他睁着充满水汽的眼睛看着Arthur，轻轻的的覆上他的脸，艰难的抬起上身，亲吻着Arthur的下巴，脖子，到胸膛。他颤抖着拉下Arthur的上衣，将一个个吻洒在Arthur赤裸的胸膛上。Arthur隐隐听到Merlin念着他的名字。

Arthur感觉下身的疼痛感减轻了些，又试着向内推进了一些。Merlin发出一声呻吟，但还是继续吻着Arthur。他可以感觉Merlin的身体被他一点一点打开。经过几次重复，他终于全部进进入了Merlin。

Merlin的呻吟里带着满足和疼痛，Arthur捧起Merlin的脸，看进他蓝的发亮的眼睛，再次吻上了他。他在他体内慢慢的抽插，想让Merlin先适应这种感觉。Merlin扭动着下体，向上迎合Arthur的身体，“用力点，Arthur。”

Arthur心中的Alpha再也压制不住了。他开始猛烈的抽插，每一次都狠狠的撞上Merlin的臀部，让整张床都摇晃起来。Merlin毫无羞耻的呻吟着，每一声都让Arthur的下体更硬一些。他发狂似的做着活塞运动，冲进Merlin的身体。

当他觉得Merlin的身体已经适应了这种节奏之后，他开始寻找当时的那一点。他把Merlin的腿抬的更高，变换了一个角度更加猛烈的进入他的身体。Merlin的身体果然开始颤抖，每一次都让他全身抽动。

他觉得自己快要丢盔弃甲了。他妈的，他是多么想用他粗大的肉结充满Merlin的身体。

他感觉自己的结快要形成了，他的嘴贴上Merlin的肩膀，用牙齿轻轻的咬着，他浑身颤抖，已经达到了边缘。

Merlin尖叫着，又一次射了出来。

他咬了下去，尝到了血的味道。

他感觉他的精液正在填满Merlin的身体，而他的结也开始在他体内形成。他颤抖着不断的射精，脱力似的倒在了Merlin身旁，阴茎还在他的体内，形成结。

他扒开Merlin额前被汗浸湿的头发，看着Merlin紧闭的双眼，他觉得他爱他。

他刚刚标记了他。

他沉浸在快感和幸福中，宠溺的看着Merlin。像是感受到他的注视，Merlin睁开眼，也看着眼前的金发男人。

“你是我的了。”俗气的台词，但是管他的呢。

“我是你的了。”这就够了。

还需要什么呢？

///

FIN


End file.
